La Mort qui Frappe
by OgrWilhelm
Summary: Alors que dans une sorte de routine, un soldat nazi s'amuse à exécuter des membres de la sale race, il repense avec nostalgie, une pipe à la main, à cette époque passée, à la façon par laquelle il en est arrivé là... Mature, pour cause d'une certaine violence, et d'un racisme très présent.


La mort qui frappe

**-**** 1 -**

_« La pâle Mort frappe d'un pied égal les tavernes des pauvres et les tours des rois. » – Horace, Odes_

C'était une de ces vastes étendues d'herbes séchées dont la campagne française avait le secret, à la fois triste et magnifique. Parfait, il n'y avait ici aucune raison que qui que ce soit assiste à la scène, ou puisse entendre le bruit assourdissant que provoquait ce maudit fusil. À travers cette gigantesque plaine jaunie par l'usure de la terre, aucun autre homme qu'eux n'aurait l'idée de venir et si quiconque venait à voir ce qui se produisait en ces lieux, il faudrait alors l'abattre pour s'assurer du silence de cette opération. Le ciel était très gris, ce jour-là, de gigantesques et denses nuages couvraient la majeure partie du ciel et diffusaient cette couleur si terne, si bien que, malgré que nous fusse en plein après-midi, les environs paraissaient plutôt obscurs, les zones ombragées nombreuses. La seule activité humaine se produisant ici était ce groupe d'hommes qui creusaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà, sous la menace d'un homme en uniforme militaire, qui braquait à l'occasion la longue arme qu'il tenait dans la main pour assurer l'exécution correcte de son ordre : « Creusez donc vos tombes. »

Les hommes qui accomplissaient cette tâche semblaient terrifiés. Ils étaient tous tremblants, tant par la faute du froid régnant dans cette campagne en automne, que par celle d'une terreur incontrôlable, et tous étaient vêtus d'habits sales, noircis. Le travail avait déjà bien avancé, et le trou était à présent si profond que, alors qu'il avait déjà sorti sa pipe et qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre sa boîte d'allumettes, l'homme armé préféra se raviser. Il ramassa son fusil, posé à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, et cria à l'adresse des travailleurs :

« Cela suffit ! Posez les pelles et revenez ici en rang. »

Il avait un fort accent germanique, mais sa voix était claire et forte, et son français correct, bien qu'étrangement formel il n'eut pas à se répéter pour que tout le monde obéisse – la peur d'être torturés jouait sûrement un rôle dans cette soumission absolue. Chacun leur tour, ils remontèrent avec difficulté et s'alignèrent côte à côte devant la grande fosse qu'ils avaient creusée, lui tournant le dos. Le soldat fit les comptes, sa pipe dans une main, pointant l'autre, à tour de rôle, vers chaque homme qu'il comptait.

« David, David, David, David, David, David, et enfin… David. Je regrette qu'aucune Sarah ne soit parmi nous pour cette fois. » Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, toujours avec cet accent. Un sourire tordu fendit ses lèvres, et il plissa ses yeux bleus pour manifester son dégoût, alors qu'il regardait tous les hommes lui faisant face. Le bourreau inspirait une terreur indicible à ces misérables, qui étaient tétanisés au point de ne pouvoir se défendre, et il le savait cette idée lui procurait un grand sentiment de satisfaction. « Le compte est bon, nous allons donc commencer par le plus vieux d'entre vous. »

Le premier en partant de la gauche eût l'air encore plus terrorisé. Tremblant plus fort que jamais, il ferma ses yeux étroitement, respirant rapidement dans une sorte de sifflement. Cette expression avait pour résultat de marquer d'autant plus ses rides déjà bien installées, témoignant de son statut d'aîné : il était le seul dont la peau commençait à être victime de la vieillesse. Le soldat le regarda d'un air froid, impitoyable, mais toujours avec ce petit rictus étrange, d'une subtilité insaisissable. Il rangea sa pipe, se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, coupés courts, et prononça un nouvel ordre.

« À présent, retournez-vous face à votre destin. » Cette fois-ci, son expression avait perdu ce côté indéchiffrable, pour faire place à un sourire de plaisir sans équivoque. Les condamnés s'exécutèrent.

« Agenouillez-vous, » ce qu'ils firent. « Et mettez vos main à l'arrière de votre cou. »

Une nouvelle fois, ils s'exécutèrent sans parler, osant à peine respirer. Il n'y avait que le plus vieux qui faisait du bruit, il respirait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, pleurant à moitié. Le soldat leva son arme et visa le crâne : la crinière de sa victime était toujours d'un noir foncé et foisonnait, bien qu'elle fût rendue fade par la saleté il ne devait avoir guère plus de cinquante ans. Soudain, il hurla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, de la faible force que lui avaient laissée ses voies respiratoires, usées par l'épreuve. Le tueur n'attendit pas qu'il ait fini ce cri prolongé : une bruyante détonation retentit, de nombreuses gouttes de sang éclaboussèrent le voisin de l'aîné ainsi que le sol, et celui-ci bascula vers l'avant, mort sur le coup, son crâne troué net par la balle, totalement traversé. Il tomba dans la tombe géante aménagée à cet usage, dévalant la pente raide qu'elle décrivait, et un bruit sinistre d'os brisés indiqua qu'il avait touché le fond. Le bourreau ne pouvait voir la dépouille de là où il était, mais les autres, si : elle était là, allongée, le cou tordu dans une position irréaliste, presque arraché. Du sang coulait un peu partout, partant du crâne brisé, mais se fondait rapidement dans la terre qui fonçait immédiatement au contact du liquide rouge sombre. L'un ne put s'en empêcher, face à cet instant d'horreur, il poussa un gémissement paniqué tant pis, puisqu'il en était ainsi, il serait le suivant. Mais d'abord…

Ce froid assassin avait toujours aimé ménager son plaisir. Il ne devait pas tuer à nouveau, non, pas encore. Quoi de tel que fumer la pipe entre chaque exécution, après tout ? Il sortit de nouveau sa magnifique pipe à tabac en bois foncé, ouvragé, et en plaça l'extrémité entre ses dents. Ensuite, il prit sa boîte d'allumettes dans une autre poche. En allumant une, le soldat la pencha au-dessus du récipient à tabac et commença à le faire brûler. Il tira une, deux, trois bouffés, alors qu'il flambait les feuilles séchées, jusqu'à ce que le petit bout de bois s'éteigne. Alors il reprit la pipe dans sa main, et cracha une volute de fumée blanche, qui, tandis qu'elle se dissipait, dessinait divers motifs abstraits dans l'air. De temps à autre, le fumeur se servait d'un petit bout de bois pour remettre les braises en place. Il savourait lentement cet agréable destructeur, regardant les futurs cadavres trembler, prenant plaisir à ce lourd silence. Un coup il aspirait, un coup il recrachait. Parfois, pour s'amuser, il attendait un certain moment, et relâchait la fumée par le nez. Ce qui était un agréable moment pour le tueur était un supplice d'attente pour les condamnés à mort, coupables du crime de leur existence ceux-ci étaient presque pressés qu'il en finisse avec ce jeu pervers, afin que la mort inévitable les prenne enfin.

Mais, évidemment, personne n'allait rien dire, ou agir de sorte de mourir plus vite. Ainsi se présentait ce paradoxe entre l'envie d'en finir avec tout ça, et le fort instinct humain qui pousse à vouloir vivre malgré tout. Pour cette raison, personne ne bougea, ne fit le moindre mouvement, avant que le nazi n'ait fini de tirer ses fichues taffes.

Le foyer était bientôt vide, le combustible s'amenuisait, et bientôt, l'opération allait pouvoir reprendre.

**-**** 2 -**

Les genoux douloureux, les bras engourdis à force de garder les mains derrière la tête, le plus jeune des six juifs restants réfléchissait intensément. Pouvait-il donc accepter la mort si facilement ? Quitte à mourir, devait-il réellement se soumettre à l'homme qui allait l'exécuter ? Après tout, lui obéir n'avait aucun sens de toute façon, il ne gagnait que quelques minutes. Mais s'il… oui, s'il essayait, il pouvait peut-être réussir à sauver plusieurs années de sa vie. L'allemand était vicieux, il devait l'être aussi, il fallait réfléchir à un moyen…

Malgré toute cette réflexion, aucun des plans imaginés ne lui paraissaient le moins du monde réalistes. La plupart d'entre eux faisaient soit appel à des dons surhumains, soit à un goût du risque sans borne. La deuxième catégorie lui semblait plus tentante, de par le raisonnement qu'il avait déjà construit peu de temps auparavant. Donc, il ferait ainsi : risquer sa vie pour… sauver sa vie. Tout cela paraissait à la fois absurde et logique, mais il n'y avait le temps de raisonner sur ce point. Pourtant, le jeune aimait énormément réfléchir, raisonner avant d'être condamné à la fugitivité pour avoir commis l'outrage d'être d'ascendance juive, il étudiait dans une grande école parisienne dans l'espoir de devenir avocat. Là-bas, il était toujours question d'exploiter chaque détail d'un raisonnement, d'une argumentation, et d'y apposer son point de vue, dans un exercice de plaidoirie ou de réquisitoire c'était selon. Se surprenant lui-même à divaguer nostalgiquement sur cette vie quittée depuis quelques années déjà, il se reprit et se décida : il retournerait l'arme du nazi contre lui, il fallait juste profiter du fait qu'il fumait, c'était probablement à ce moment que sa vigilance serait au minimum. Le jeune condamné pensait de plus en plus fort, essayant de se donner courage, mais il n'y parvint pas. Finalement, l'allemand avait fini de fumer avant que son futur meurtrier potentiel ne parvienne à bouger d'un pouce. Il retourna sa pipe et en tapota l'extrémité, pour être sûr que toutes les cendres chaudes s'en soient bien allées, et la remit en poche.

De nouveau, ses yeux se portèrent sur ses victimes : aucune n'avait bougé, si ce n'est que toutes étaient atteintes de tremblements incontrôlables. Certaines reniflaient de temps à autres, comme si elles pleuraient. « C'est probablement le cas, leur situation est un peu… délicate. » songea le tueur, souriant à ses propres pensées. Mais en réalité, il était déçu, très déçu de ce manque de réaction. Voilà onze mois qu'il avait abandonné les SS, profondément ennuyé par le travail qu'on lui avait attribué : en quoi défiler dans les rues parisiennes dans un but d'intimidation avait quoi que ce soit de concret, ou d'excitant ? Non, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il s'était engagé, lui voulait tuer, tuer ces « sales juifs qui pourrissaient le monde » où, sans eux, il aurait vécu avec joie (ou était-ce l'inverse ?). Cependant, la manière dont il avait quitté son armée était tout ce qu'il y a de plus illégale : emmenant des armes avec lui, tuant deux membres de sa section pour s'évader, l'ex-soldat était finalement au moins aussi fugitif que les personnes qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer. Dans son incapacité à recevoir une promotion et des tâches plus sanglantes, il avait décidé d'obéir à son propre code, pris d'un proverbe qu'il avait entendu dans un bar, vers Paris : « On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. »

Après avoir parcouru des kilomètres par dizaines (ou centaines ? Sans repère, la notion de distance se perdait très vite), le tueur avait finalement atterri dans une petite bourgade, vraisemblablement dans les environs du sud de la France, bien qu'il fût incapable de dire exactement où. En tout cas, son activité consistait à présent à parcourir la campagne et d'accomplir le travail dont il avait toujours rêvé en tant que SS : rechercher ce qu'il considérait comme la fange humaine et la tuer.

Tout cela était fait de manière totalement clandestine. Au début, il avait obtenu l'aide d'un français rencontré par hasard, dans un petit village, aussi antisémite que lui c'était ce même français qui l'avait plongé dans le délicieux bonheur de fumer du tabac, un véritable ami, en somme5. Malheureusement, il n'avait pu le suivre dans son voyage, dans cette quête de nettoyage minutieux, et ainsi l'ancien nazi avait dû continuer ses activités seul, se laissant aller où son instinct, très efficace, le portait. Mais finalement, ce qu'il cherchait plus que tout, c'était de la résistance, de l'excitation, rien ne l'aurait plus comblé qu'être tué par une de ses cibles après un combat acharné. Hélas, aucun n'osait, et ce qui était au départ un très excitant petit jeu était devenu tout juste plaisant, à faire de temps à autres. L'intervalle entre chaque exécution devenait de moins en moins brève celle-ci était la première depuis près de trois mois, et par ailleurs, les juifs se faisaient de plus en plus rares, soit parce qu'ils avaient déjà pris la fuite vers des territoires sûrs, soit parce qu'ils avaient été attrapés par les SS et emmenés dans des ghettos, camps, et autres pelotons d'exécution. D'après les journaux, les nazis étaient toujours aussi influents sur le territoire français – la marque de leur censure et de leur propagande était très reconnaissable aux yeux de cet ancien SS – et par ailleurs, le nombre de juifs déportés était, paraissait-il, colossal, frôlant le demi-million. (Le traître avait gardé son uniforme de SS. Ainsi, quand il lui arrivait d'en croiser dans l'un de ces moments où il prenait la route, il en profitait pour glaner des informations)

Propagande, oui, c'était ainsi qu'il appelait ce que pratiquaient les nazis pour assurer la transmissions de leurs idéaux. Car dans le fin fond de son esprit altéré, voilé par une folie meurtrière impossible à réfréner, le déserteur savait pertinemment que les idéaux auxquels il obéissait dans sa solitude n'étaient pas basés sur le moindre fait réel. Après tout, s'il avait vraiment fait ça pour autre chose que le meurtre, il n'aurait pas trahi son propre camp non, son ambition personnelle, c'était simplement d'évacuer sa rage à coups de fusils, et cet exutoire que constituait l'antisémitisme commun de l'époque était une parfaite occasion. Il avait passé des journées entières à relire ces idées décousues, ces longs textes expliquant comme cette saleté de race pourrissait le monde futur du Führer, et qui se basaient sur des théories pseudo-scientifiques, qui, aux yeux du diplômé de médecine qu'il était avant de s'enrôler, étaient d'une bêtise navrante. Pourtant, à force de se baser sur ces idées, de construire sa haine et sa frustration autour, ce jeune à l'avenir prometteur avait fini par devenir l'un de ces nombreux hommes endoctrinés par la haine, sévissant à chaque génération de l'humanité.6

La première fois qu'il s'était intéressé de près à ces idéaux racistes, il s'en souvenait très bien. C'était quelques années plus tôt, en 1940 pour être précis, dans un cinéma, que le déclic s'était produit. La salle, quoique pas si grande, était bondée, remplie de spectateurs allemands prêts à regarder _Der Ewige Jude_7, un film qui avait la réputation de contenir des scènes particulièrement sanglantes, d'où l'intérêt que le jeune diplômé, alors déjà assoiffé de sang, lui avait manifesté. Il avait été si curieux que, incapable de se contenter des descriptions qu'il avait lues de cette projection, il avait décidé de trahir un de ses principes, à savoir, celui d'éviter les endroits contenant trop de foule – il était légèrement agoraphobe sur les bords, et détestait toute forme de vie sociale, bien qu'il avait toujours eu quelques amis soigneusement sélectionnés.

C'est ainsi que, totalement émoustillé et stressé à la fois, il se retrouva pour la première fois dans une de ces salles bondée qui lui inspiraient tant de répulsion, et, alors qu'il songeait, quelque peu effrayé par tout ce monde, à repartir, la projection démarra, plaçant du même coup la fascination du jeune asocial au-dessus de sa phobie.

Ce film était fait de violences, de discriminations, visant seulement à terminer de rabaisser la race juive. Pourtant, en le voyant, le futur SS ressentit une excitation très forte, il venait pour la première fois d'éprouver cette folie qui, intérieurement, le rongeait alors très lentement. Et face à toutes ses images antisémites qui défilaient, son esprit eut le déclic : cette haine contenue envers l'homme venait de se trouver un exutoire.

Pourtant, le contenu général de la projection lui semblait à présent flou, abstraite, comme s'il avait regardé le film pendant une sorte de transe. Les gémissements d'horreur de son indésirable voisine lui étaient passés très loin au-dessus de la tête, tout était concentré sur la violence des propos tenus dans cet incroyable spectacle, sur celle des actes commis, plus rien d'autre ne comptait, ne méritait l'honneur d'un instant d'attention.

Mais il s'était vite avéré que tout cela ne se résumait qu'à quelques documentaires et reportages bien choisis. En vérité, c'était essentiellement de ça que ce long-métrage était constitué, le jeune étudiant avait même cru reconnaître par instants des titres d'information qu'il avait déjà vus par le passé. Un homme commentait à intervalle fréquent, exprimant de manière plus ou moins subtile l'aversion que le peuple se devait de ressentir envers les juifs. Alors, en réaction à cela, l'esprit tout entier du misanthrope se concentra sur ces séries de remarques faites de temps à autres, sur ces répliques soigneusement choisies pour assurer une bonne transmission du message voulu au spectateur « Ferme la porte ! Maman, cache l'argent ! ». Cette vision des choses paraissait irréaliste au jeune homme, mais sa recherche de haine primait sur le reste. Quand le film s'acheva, l'asocial songeait aux moments les plus intéressants les scènes se déroulant dans les ghettos, en Pologne, voilà ce qui était intéressant. Avant de voir tous ces juifs censément incivilisés et brutaux, il avait vu ce que le nazisme leur faisait subir – c'était ça, la chose intéressante. « Les juifs civilisés, tels que nous les connaissons à travers ceux d'Allemagne, ne nous donnent en fait qu'une image incomplète de leur véritable caractère racial. Ce film montre des enregistrements originaux des ghettos polonais qui nous dépeignent les juifs comme ils sont réellement, avant qu'ils ne se cachent derrière le masque de l'Européen civilisé » voilà, voilà la chose qui était intéressante : les ghettos…


End file.
